Daniel did 83 sit-ups in the morning. Omar did 8 sit-ups in the evening. How many fewer sit-ups did Omar do than Daniel?
Explanation: Find the difference between Daniel's sit-ups and Omar's sit-ups. The difference is $83 - 8$ sit-ups. $83 - 8 = 75$.